The Orc Wars
The Orc Wars The Orc Wars were a series of wars fought between the orcs of northern Promania and several kingdoms including Greyhold, Fellmar and Telmara. The First Orc War was fought in 1554 6E between Westweld and the orcs in the north of their land. Westweld at the time was experiencing internal problems and was only able to field 48,000 men at full strength. In the end, Westweld lost nearly 8,000 men and the orcs had lost an estimated 30,000. The orcs fought to the bitter end and in 1556 6E they would sign a treaty ending the war with the orcs being forced to leave Westweld. In 16 7E many of the orcs who had fled from Westweld found themselves in the kingdom of Fellmar. Fellmar launched it's own attacks on the orcs in the Second Orc War. Fellmar weld a smaller force than Westweld, however in 17 7E, Westweld offered a force of over 10,000 men to help Fellmar in their struggle with only a few more than 15,000 men. In the end, Fellmar was victorious and sent the orcs fleeing for a second time, this time north. The kingdom of Telmara was stable during the period when the orcs were crossing into the realm during 17-26 7E and were able to kill many of the orcs as they were crossing the border. Some of the orcs, however, would escape into the northern forests of Telmara where they would breed and begin to formulate a plan of revenge. In 130 7E, Calren would be dragged into the war when their king expelled all of the orcs that had been living within the city to appease Telmara and Fellmar. Their involvement of the war was largely kept internally, and by 138 7E, they had successfully gotten rid of the orcs within their cities. Finally, in 135 7E a massive hoard of over 130,000 orcs poured into the country side of Westweld, coming from the valley of the Ecaree Mountains and devastating the local populations. Immediately, Westweld would launch a full scale counter force of 75,000 men. Knowing that they were nearly outnumbered 2-1, the army of Westweld did their best to use hit and run tactics to try and avoid harming their army. The kingdom of Telmara spent the year mobilizing their troops to hit the orcs from their behind. It took Telmara nearly a year to join the war, but they joined in with 55,000 men and were prepared to help Westweld out of what they felt was obligation, since the orcs had come from Telmara. Shortly after Telmara announced they were joining the war, Fellmar joined the war too. They had been able to raise a force of 70,000 men and sent them forward towards the orcs southern flank. In the Battle of the Three Flanks, the orcish army was completely destroyed with not a single orc remaining. Telmara was hurt the most, losing 44,000 men in the battle, followed by Felmar loosing 21,200 men and the Westweld loosing only 10,100 men. Aftermath The war spelled the end of the orcish threat over the region, however, it also created a myth around the orcs. Believing the orcs were dead, it also made it harder for Lords to explain to the kingdoms the growing orc problem. In the 5th century of the 7E, the kings of Telmara refused to believe in the return of the orcs until it was too late.